


Artificial Love

by writer__wolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer__wolf/pseuds/writer__wolf
Summary: One night a month the stage is set for a performance done by the owners. The song never changes and the dance never gets old. Welcome to Artificial Love.





	Artificial Love

It was another busy night in Artificial Love, bodies grinding and dancing on the dance floor, newest hits blasting through the speakers, people all along the bar drinking or waiting for their drinks, and people lined up outside waiting to be let in. It was Saturday night so it was expected. One Saturday night every month was always the busiest, for it was when all the nine owners put on a show for the guests.

Artificial Love was one of the most popular if not the top club in Korea that people visited. It gained a reputation ever since their first performance. The nine owners work in the bar as well, three of them work as bartenders, three of them work as waiters and the last three work as fake customers, they keep an eye on the club.

As it got later and later more people arrive, little fights start but quickly dissipate into nothing when they are threatened to get thrown out of the club. It's like there is electricity in the air, no-one can stay still. Excitement running through their veins as the time of the performance grows closer. All the owners are smirking at everyone knowing why they are so excited.

The performance had never changed, the choreography didn't, neither did the song or clothes, but no-one cared.

\----------------

As it was nearing 10:30pm the lights were dulling slowly, the nine owners were getting changed into their clothes. Their pants were black leather-like material with studs going down the outside of their leg, they had black combat boots on with a heel. Their shirts were two-toned black cotton long sleeves, each was different some had slits all the way down and others only on the shoulder. The owners also sang as well so they were getting their mics hooked up and connected.

\----------------

At exactly 10:30pm on the dot, all the lights went out. The crowd yelled and screamed in joy, knowing the performance was starting. White and purple-pink lights starting rotating around, making the club light up with those colours. The beat started and the owners started to pop with the beat, canes in their hands.

Their right hands running down from the left side of their neck down to the middle of their chest, bouncing off as they go into a crouch before moving smoothly back up while gently stroking the cane with their right hand. "Artificial lover, cheoeumbuteo neon." From the end of the cane their right hand goes out and to their right side, arm straight and hand in a light fist. Their head turning to the right as their arm extends before it turns back to the front. As their head turns they do a small body roll.

They step off with their left foot diagonally before spinning slowly around the cane and swapping it from their left hand to their right, it now stands next to them on their right. When they swap the cane from hand to hand they do a little step, when they land they do another small body roll.

They drop into a crouch with their legs open wide, cane out in front of their right leg. Poping left and right with the beat. "Silchemajeo undercover cover." Spinning 90 degrees to their left and taking a step back on their left foot then right, sliding their left to follow. They spin the cane around anti-clockwise in front of them, when it hits the ground again they do a little jump and skip. "Uh ige naneun sarangieotda mideo." They take a step forward on their right foot and come to a stop with their left foot next to their right.

"hyeonsiljeogiji ahndeon neojiman (deo kkeullyeo)." They pick the cane up with their right hand, their hand about halfway down the cane, their left hand holds onto the cane about a hands length away from their right, their arms are crossed. They spin the cane 180 degrees and their arms unfold, from there they bring the handle of the cane towards their chest making the cane become horizontal. They bring the end down and past their hip, moving with the cane so they turn to their right and the end of the can is up in the air. They let go of the cane with their left hand and grab it higher to the upside of the cane and then they let go with their right hand.

"Iyu eopsi beonjyeo gasseo." They take a step back with their left leg and pull the arm holding the cane back, like pulling an arrow back on a bow, and they lift their right arm so it is up on an angle, creating a fist with their hand, they turn their head following their arm. "Neoreul galmanghan nae mokmareum." With their right hand, they grab the top of the cane and flip it the right way up. They then swap hands and sensually slide their right hand down the cane. The crowd cheers.

"Pyeongmyeonjeogin neowa naui gwangye." They step forward and place the cane behind them with their left hand, they hold onto the cane with both hands and do a small jump into another squat with their legs out wide. They roll their right shoulder back, their head follows the movement, "jjayeo itneun saranggongsik neoui hangye," then they roll their left shoulder back and their head follows again. With their left hand they let go of the cane and spin around 90 degrees, they then lift up the cane with their right hand and throw it up into the air and catch it with their other hand.

"Waegokdoen gamgakgwa." The owners then do a quick step back diagonally to their right with their left leg and snap their heels together. "Bultumyeonghan hyeonsirui gyeonggye." They swap the cane to their right hand and put it down on the floor and step to their left and do a few shoulder rolls while holding their crotch. "She don't love me, naegen Artificial love." They move their hand up from their crotch in slow movements like a heartbeat until it stops on their heart. From there they step back on their right foot bouncing their hand off of their chest in one smooth movement.

"Sungyeolhaetdeon neoui Artificial Love." Their arm is out straight and they quickly bring it back in to rest on top of their other hand on the top of the cane, they move their head to the right with the same speed they brought their hand in. They squat down again and sway their hips and torso side to side. They move to their left in one smooth motion slowly straightening their right leg out as they come up they let go of the cane with their left hand, leaving their right on it. They slide their right foot to meet next to their left.

They kick their right leg forward and land then they go up onto their toes on their left foot and twist their heel out and back in."Mwoga jinsirigo geojisinji malhaejwo." While they are doing this their left arm is our straight and their hand in a fist with their pointer finger pointing forward, then they point to somewhere diagonally to their right. They step backwards with their right foot so it sits behind their left, they grab the cane with their left hand and pull it up through their left hand with their right and stop just before it gets to the end. They let it go and it slides back down their hold in their left hand. "Can't trust this."

They swap hands and throw the cane up in the air with their right hand and catch it again. "You got that." They take a small step back with their left foot and then a big step back with their right and push their arms out in front of them.

"Geojit miso Artificial love." They then take a big step forward with their right foot with their arms still out in front of them. They hold the cane up horizontally in front of them with their right hand and then grab it with their left hand, they let go with their right and spin it around, it glides over their right hand. It lands horizontally again with the hooked part in their right hand. They make a V shape with their left hand and the cane sits in the V.

They take a step back on their left and put the cane behind their head, they lift it up and then move it side to side while moving their left foot to follow the motion of the cane. They step back diagonally starting with their left foot then their right. As they move their right foot backwards the cane comes back over their head and out in front of them. "Geojit nunmul Artificial love." They lift their left leg up and take a large step forward they bring their right foot to follow and immediately jump out into a squat position with their legs out wide, leaning on the cane that is standing upright in front of them, they jump back into a standing position almost immediately and shrug their shoulders sexily.

"Geojit sarang Artificial love." They kick the cane with their right foot, holding onto the cane with their right hand, and the cane spins clockwise. It lands back on the ground and the owners jump out to another wide leg squat and move their shoulders and torso side to side with the beat. They bring their legs back together and stand straight, "keuge baro neoui neoui," before doing a small jump backwards - cane in front of them - their shoulders rolling back sexily, right then left, both hands on the cane.

They put their right hand on their lips making a 'shh' motion, left hand resting on the cane. Their hand drops from their lips down to the right side of their chest, hand creeping up to the left side of their neck. As they do this movement they slowly crouch down. "Love love oh oh." Their right hand slides down to their right hip and crawls across to their left thigh, they are now kneeling down on their left knee, right knee up in a right angle. The cane is still in their left hand, following them as they make their way to kneeling on the floor. They spin to their right on their left knee and they kneel over the cane that is now under them. "Love love oh oh." They body roll and grind on the cane, making the crowd roar.

"Anin geol almyeonseodo." They stand up slowly and sexily and put the cane behind their neck, "neol chatge doeneun na," head leaning back on it as they walk around the stage. "Andoelgeol almyeonseodo, pogineun sirheun nal." They pull the cane back over their heads and hold it in their left hand. "Now you want to play me, naega wonhaneun geon da gajin neo." They just walk around the stage, looking down sexily at the people watching, smirking and winking down at them. "Wanbyeokhage seolgye doen, chagaun Artificial love."

"Artificial lover," "chisaryangeul neomgin aejeong." One of the owners stand in the middle facing the crowd and the others line up facing each other on his left and right, four on each side. The one facing the crowd has his cane resting on the floor the others that are facing each other have the canes resting behind their neck. The one in the middle stays still while the others dance around him. The other eight owners walk towards each other, cane still behind their necks, "tongje mothan jungdok," they step back with their right foot and lift the cane up and over their head so it is out in front of them. "Sangcheoreul ssibeo baeteo." They take a step forward on their left foot and slide past each other backs facing each other but about two steps apart. "Yecheuk mothal gamjeong heureum." They squat down and step back on their left foot, holding the cane about halfway down with their right hand, "simjang soge nunmul goyeo," "morae wiui milmul cheoreom" and spin to their left, so their left side of their body are in line with each other. "Dasi chaoreuji neon deo." They lean closer to each other and hook their canes together and lean to the right and do a little hop, "saebyeok gonggie neon," so their legs are out wide, pulling the hooked canes taught. After they jump they do deep body rolls, "chagaun ibgim cheoreom," slow and sensually making the crowd cheer and roar. "Sirin heogong gareumyeo." They unhook the canes and walk away from each other teasing the crowd as they move around. "Huk sarajineun kkol," "aesseo neoran bureul kkeo." "Jansang majeo da jiwo," "you know why, Artificial lover." "She don't love me, keurae Artificial love (She don't love me)." They hold the cane in their right hand as they lean to the left doing body rolls, legs wide again, while curling a finger at the crowd.

They pop their chest forward and backwards starting from the left all the way to the right, they move the cane to the right a small bit. "Sogi teongbin Artificial love." When they reach the right they lean back towards the left while sexily staring at the crowd. They drop down into a squat position with their legs open wide with the cane out in front of them, and move their body side to side with the beat while looking seductively at the crowd. They slide up into a standing position and "mwoga jinsirigo geojisnnji malhaejwo," step out to the right then left. When they step to the left they bring their left arm up and point out at the crowd, they then step back with their right leg so it crosses behind their left, as they do this they point diagonally over to the right.

They grab the cane with their left hand and pull it up through their hand with their right hand, stopping just before it reaches the end, then they let it go with their right hand and it slides back down in their grip with their left hand only holding the cane now. "Can't trust this." They do a 360-degree spin to their left holding the cane just above the ground, when they land back at the front they push the cane to the ground and grind their hips towards the cane.

"You got that." They throw the cane up in the air with their left hand and catch it again and step backwards with their left foot pushing their arms out in front of them, then they bring their feet together then step out to their right and "geojit miso Artificial love," spin the cane in a clockwise direction, the cane gliding over their hands. They step forward with their right leg - holding the cane with both hands - and slide it behind their necks, moving it left to right with their left leg following the movement.

As they step back on their right leg they lift the cane back over their head, bringing their right leg back next to their left they pull the cane towards their body. "geojit nunmul Artificial love." They step out into another squat position, legs out wide, and cane in front of them. They jump back into a standing position and shrug their shoulders sexily while smirking at the crowd.

"Geojit sarang Artificial love." They kick the cane with their right leg making it spin in a clockwise direction, when it hits the floor again they turn and face it, holding it with their left hand and moving their body left and right to the beat sexily while looking seductively at the crowd. "Ige baro neoui neoui." They bring the cane in from their side and tap it on the floor in front of them and shrug their shoulders back starting with their right shoulder then the left. "Love love oh oh." They place their right hand on the right side of their chest and it crawls up to the left side of their neck, "no," they move slowly down as they do this motion. Their right hand then slides down to their right hip and crawls down to their left thigh, at this point they are kneeling on the floor with their right knee on the floor and left up at a 90-degree angle.

"Love love oh oh." They spin on their right knee and are kneeling over the cane, they then sexily grind on the cane while looking into the crowd. "Love love oh oh." They spin to their right - still kneeling - and put the cane behind them with the hooked end in their right hand the other end in their left. They body roll with the cane up against their back with their heads tilted back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Love love oh oh," "uh." They stand up and chuck the cane onto the ground. "Come here." "Uh, listen up." They step out powerfully on their right foot, their right hand on the right side of their chest and they thrust their elbow backwards with power. They bring their hands together in front of their chests and push them down to their right foot, their right leg goes back a step. They push off from their right leg and spin 90 degrees towards their left. "Naege yaksokhan." Their knees are bent and moving to the rhythm, their arms are up in the air, left arm out to the side and their right arm up above their head. Fingers clicking to the beat.

"Sunsuhan ne sarang naneun wonhaesseo." Their right hand runs across the back of their head while their left hand goes to their crotch. Right hand runs down their neck and onto their chest while the left hand runs up from their crotch to their chest. Their arms move out in front of them, making a grabbing motion. They pull their arms back in, fists clenched like they are holding something. "Saeroun gireul balkhyeojul." They then step to their right with their right foot then they take a large step to their right diagonally backwards with their left foot. They arms are up in the air leaning to their left. When they step backwards on their left foot their arm cross downwards to the floor on their right. Their arms make a quick X sign but it is gone before you can notice it, their left arm swings from their right to their left and their right arm swings from the left to the right.

Their right arms swing from the right across their chest to the left and it bends at the elbow hand coming up to sit in front of their faces. "Hannajui dalkomhan." They body roll with the beat, hand clenching and unclenching with the movement.

The owners' left leg crosses behind their right and their left hand goes down to their crotch and their right hand runs across the back of their head. "Danjamui kkume nal gadul geoya." They bring their left hand up so it hovers over their neck and their left arm out to the side. When they bring their left arm out straight their left leg follows their right arm is at a 90-degree angle with their fingers facing the ground, they spin to the right doing a 360-degree spin and they land with their right knee on the floor and left foot on the ground. "Yeah turn it up."

"Artificial lover (Artificial lover)." They stand back up and pop with the beat, some of the owners open their shirts a bit more and it makes the crowd yell and scream. "Artificial lover (Artificial lover)." They bring their hands to their chests and push their body away, they slide their right foot along the floor. They step in front of their left leg and arch their backs, their arms moving outwards. They pick the canes up again.

"Artificial lover (bibi boo boo bidididi boo boo)." They walk around the stage, some swinging the cane around others are just holding it still. "Can't trust this!" "You got that." They throw the cane up in the air with their right hand and catch it again, they step back on their right leg with their arms out in front of them. "Geojit miso Artificial love." They then step to the left with their left leg then step to the right with their right leg. They spin the cane around in a clockwise direction, it just glides over their hands. "Geojit nunmul Artificial love." They place the cane on the back of their neck with their right hand, their left hand comes and holds the hooked end. With the cane behind their head, they step to the left once and then step back with their left foot. They follow their left foot backwards with their right, their right foot lands a step or two behind the left. As they step backwards with their right foot they lift the came back over their head and keep it out in front of them.

They place the cane on the floor and lean on it as they jump out into a wide squat before jumping back to a standing position, their shoulders shrugging sexily. "Geojit sarang Artificial love." They kick the cane with their right leg - cane in their right hand - when it lands they shrug their shoulders again. They step back a small bit, do a smooth body roll then jump backwards with their legs parted a bit. "Keuge baro neoui neoui." They roll their shoulders back one at a time starting with their right shoulder then their left. "Doo doo da oh yeah whoo whoo." They pop side to side with the beat, cane out in front of them.

They drop down into a squat and grind up against the cane and do circular body rolls. "Na na na na na na na na." "Whoooooo (Artificial love)(Artificial love)." They put the cane next to them and do the moonwalk on the spot. They end the dance with the cane next to them in their left hand, their left foot behind their right and their right arm out to the side. "Artificial lover." But this wasn't the end.

The lights turn off and the crowd cheered, they turn back on as a spotlight - they were white lights - for two of the owners. The two owners were back to back, they put a blindfold on and that's when the music changed. Their dance moves mirror each other so when one moves their right leg the other moves their left leg. They were up on a raised stage dancing, the crowd cheering. They turn around and face each other and continue dancing. They spin back around and are back to back again. They stop and slowly and sensually take off their blindfolds, the crowd roars and the club goes black.

Welcome to Artificial Love

\----------------

If you are wondering who the owners are they are Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. And no, the Kims are not related.


End file.
